orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
All the World is Birthday Cake
/Gallery}} ''All the World is Birthday Cake ''is the fifth episode of the second season of The Orville. The [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] makes first contact with another world and a new crewmember joins the ship. The episode examines a society that has taken astrology to its logical extreme. The title was drawn from the song "It's All Too Much" by The Beatles and refers to to Regor 2, where "all the world" believes a date of birth determines one's worth as a person. All the World is Birthday Cake was written by Seth MacFarlane and directed by Robert Duncan McNeill, who also directed the first season episode of Command Performance. Music was composed by John Debney. Ratings for the episode were strong. It received a subdued response from general audiences but very positive reviews from professional critics. Roughly 3.176 million American households watched All the World is Birthday Cake live, the second highest for the series until that point.The Orville:Season Two Ratings. TV Series Finale. Last accessed Feb. 27, 2019. The episode holds a rating of 7.6 on IMDB, somewhat below the show's average.Episode List. IMDB. Last accessed Feb. 25, 2019. Plot Act 1 Gathered in his chambers, the First Prefect directs advisers to use a large satellite array to send a message into space: "Is anyone out there?" Act 2 Captain Ed Mercer and First Officer Kelly Grayson meet their new permanent Chief of Security, Lieutenant Talla Keyali. She admits she has a "rough" reputation, but she promises to protect the crew. On the Bridge of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]], Grayson asks Second Officer Bortus to have a joint birthday party, but Bortus firmly declines. Suddenly, a microwave signal from the Gamma Velorum system requesting "First Contact." The crew happily sets course for the star. Mercer, Grayson, Bortus, Keyali, and Doctor Claire Finn take a shuttle to the signal's origin, a planet called Regor 2. In the capital, the First Prefect warmly greets the Orville's diplomatic entourage. Mercer replies, "On behalf of the Planetary Union, welcome to the galaxy." Act 3 The First Prefect and Chief Adviser Makkal show Mercer, Grayson, and Bortus their satellite array. Regorian doctors show Finn and Keyali their obstetrics ward. They are interrupted by an emergency caesorian section, but Finn realizes the baby had no detected medical cause to be born premature. A doctor explains that the c-section was to prevent the baby being born "giliac." At a banquet, the Orville's crew and the Regorians celebrate first contact and share different aspects of their species. "It really is a utopia," Makkal marvels. Grayson shares that next week will be her and Bortus' birthday. Inexplicably, the Regorians are outraged and the crew is arrested. In a prison cell, a Regorian dentist extracts dental cores from Mercer, Keyali, and Finn, which verifies that none of them are giliacs. The First Prefect tells them that being giliac means to be born under the astrological sign of Giliac, which means Grayson and Bortus are dangerous and must be kept in a small prison camp. The Regorians force the others to return to their ship. Meanwhile, Grayson and Bortus find themselves in a prison colony for giliacs. Act 4 A warden tells Grayson and Bortus that the prison colony is their new home. They unsuccessfully try to fight their way out of the camp. Admiral Perry refuses to permit the Orville to retrieve the officers by force. Diplomacy will be their only recourse. Isaac observes that the Regorians host a vast array of astrology satellites in space solely to observe the movement of stars. Back in the prison, Grayson and Bortus piece together that their only "crime" was being born under the wrong astrological sign. Nearby, a large prisoner attempts to steal food from a couple, Rokal and his pregnant wife Ukania, but Bortus scares him away. On live television, the First Prefect announces that the first day of Giliac has arrived and any infants born must be ceded to the government. Mercer arrives and attempts a peaceable agreement for the return of his officers, but First Prefect refuses and tells them to forget about Regor 2. Act 5 A month later, Admiral Perry concludes that the Planetary Union Central needs the Orville back on active duty. A diplomatic envoy will be sent to Regor 2 for extended negotiations. In the Briefing Room, Mercer directs the senior officers to find a solution before they must leave. Back on television, the First Prefect announces the first day of Wasanda, the sign of the future leaders of Regor 2. During meal time at the prison barracks, Grayson and Bortus notice that Ukania is in labor. Grayson assists the delivery of a new daughter. Studying Regor 2's history, Keyali realizes that a star in Giliac died 3,122 years ago which led to the Regorian myth that giliac people are murderous. Camp guards inspect the barracks. The warden forces Grayson to admit she is "giliac trash" at gunpoint. Rokal tells the guards that his daughter is wasanda and hidden under the floor boards. Despite Ukania's pleas, the guards forcibly take the child. Grayson and Bortus plot their escape. Act 6 Chief Engineer John LaMarr and Helmsman Gordon Malloy attach solar sails to a shuttle, which would reflect starlight and appear in the Regorian night sky as a new star in the Giliac constellation. Grayson and Bortus steal guns from prison guards and attempt their escape, killing many guards along the way. They blast open the prison doors but are immediately surrounded by many guards and the warden. Act 7 The warden initiates an execution of Grayson and Bortus before the prison camp. In space, the solar sail deploys and a new star appears in the night. Just as the guards nearly open fire, everyone marvels and the new star in Giliac. In his office, the First Prefect realizes the new star signals "change." Now back on the bridge of the Orville, Grayson and Bortus finally celebrate with a joint birthday party. Mercer tells Grayson that the last of the camps were closed. To Keyali, he admits that he is unsure whether lying to the Regorians was moral. Grayson, Mercer, and Finn congratulate her on her brilliant idea. Grayson leaves to dance with her boyfriend Cassius, leaving Mercer alone with his drink. Production Filming began in early March 2018Charles Maceo's resume lists filming of the episode for March 5, 2018."Charles Maceo". Actors Access. Last accessed May 4, 2018. under the direction of Robert Duncan McNeill. The return of McNeill, who earlier had directed the episode ''Command Performance'' in Season 1, was first revealed in May."Charles Maceo". Actors Access. Last accessed May 4, 2018. Early cast lists were published to IMDB in early May,"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. which announced the character of Chief Advisor Makkal, and in June. Actress Heather Horton announced she would appear as Science Prefect in June."Heather Horton". Actors Access. Last accessed June 6, 2018. The surprise appearance of Ted Danson as a Planetary Union admiral was first revealed by director Jonathan Frakes on August 4.Iacovino, Kayla. "STLV18: Jonathan Frakes Reveals Ted Danson And More Stars Join Marina Sirtis In His ‘The Orville’ Episode". TrekMovie. Aug. 4, 2018. 20th Century Fox published a press release on the episode on December 4, 2019.Listings - ORVILLE, THE. The Futon Critic. Last accessed Dec. 4, 2018. Reception Viewership All the World is Birthday Cake was watched by 3.176 million American households live, of which 0.74 million were ages 18-49.The Orville:Season Two Ratings. TV Series Finale. Last accessed Feb. 27, 2019. The episode was the second most-watched episode of Season 2 until that point, surpassed only by the Season 2 premiere. The viewer response was more muted, however, by rating. The episode currently holds a 7.6 rating on IMDB.Episode List. IMDB. Last accessed May 7, 2019. Critical response Critics gave All the World is Birthday Cake overall positive reviews. Ryan Britt of Den of Geek awarded four stars, calling All the World is Birthday Cake a "standout episode" with "a brilliant premise."Britt, Ryan. "The Orville Season 2 Episode 5 Review: All the World is Birthday Cake". Den of Geek. Jan. 25, 2019. Nick Wanserski of the AV Club enjoyed the episode overall, citing the action sequences in particular.Wanserski, Nick. "The Orvillesays superstition ain't the way (no, no, no)". AV Club. Jan. 25, 2019. Jammer of Jammer's Reviews gave the episode two stars. He praised the episode for the thrilling conceit of "First Contact," but found the Regorian's "ridiculously absolute beliefs" weakened the story.Epsicokhan, Jamal. "All the World is Birthday Cake". Jammer's Reviews. Last accessed May 7, 2019. Trivia * Outtakes and bloopers from this episode were compiled by the show's editors for the Season 2 wrap party and were published by the Planetary Union Network.THE ORVILLE SEASON 2 GAG REEL. Planetary Union Network. April 30, 2019. * During Bortus and Kelly's joint birthday party, John, Gordon, and Ensign Turco can be seen teaching Isaac how to dance the robot. ** Extra behind-the-scenes footage of them was posted in a video by associate producer and editor Tom Costantino.@TomCostantino. "For you eagle-eyed viewers, a robot learning THE ROBOT. @TheOrville #TheOrville @SethMacFarlane @markjacksonacts @ScottGrimes @kyrasantoro". Twitter. Jan. 25, 2019. * The Regorian government building is actually Oviatt Library at California State University, Northridge./u/vpisteve. "Always good to see my alma mater's library show up! First Star Trek 2009 as Star Fleet HQ and now tonight's episode!". Reddit. Jan. 24, 2019. ** The library building was also used as Starfleet's headquarters in the popular science-fiction series Star Trek. * One of the buildings on the planet's surface is the Yokohama Landmark Tower located in Yokohama, Japan./u/Bunkyo-Koishikawa. "I knew I recognized that building from the beginning". Reddit. Jan. 24, 2019. * First Contact was made one week before Kelly's birthday and she later states that her birthday party occurred "four weeks late." That means that five weeks pass from landing on Regor 2 to the end of the episode. * Ed's line, "We all do better when we all do better," is a quote from a speech by former Minnesota senator Paul Wellstone.Cunningham, Gary. "WE ALL DO BETTER WHEN WE ALL DO BETTER". Star Tribune. Sept. 22, 2010. * Talla is transfered to the Orville from a science-class vessel, identical to the USS Olympia (SCV-183). * The identity of "the admiral" whom Ed begged to provide another Xelayan to replace Alara is unconfirmed. However, considering his relations to both Ed and Kelly and his prior role in assigning crew to the Orville, namely Ed himself, it can be conjectured that the admiral in question is Halsey. * Talla identifies the Janisi as hailing from the Izar system. In reality, Izar is a name for , a binary star in the northern constellation of . It is also mentioned in the episode Whom Gods Destroy, as the home of the infamous Garth of Izar. * Actress Adrianne Palicki (Kelly) says that this episode was her favorite of Season 2 to film (but not her favorite overall) because of the fight scenes. "Kelly gets to do a lot of action — and you know how I love action."Mitovich, Matt Webb. "The Orville's Adrianne Palicki Teases One of Her Greatest Challenges, Shares S.H.I.E.L.D. Encore Wish". TVLine. Jan. 2, 2019. ** There is some confusion about which episode Palicki refers to, as she also specifies that it is within "the first four episodes" and All the World is Birthday Cake ''is fifth. However, because this episode is the first to feature a major action sequence with Kelly, it is believed Palicki was simply mistaken about episode numbering. The fact that [[Primal Urges|''Primal Urges]] was actually filmed as part of the first season may have contributed to the confusion. * The month of Giliac roughly corresponds with November and Wasanda with December. * The prison guards' weapons are actually FN P-90s. Mistakes * bends it.]]Early in the episode, First Officer Kelly Grayson states in no uncertain terms that money is no longer used in the Planetary Union. Yet when Chief of Security Talla Keyali realizes that the Giliac star must have disappeared from the sky of Regor 2 long ago, Captain Ed Mercer says, "Talla, I'm going to buy you a bottle of scotch." * When Second Officer Bortus tells the Bridge crew, "I am not amused," he and Topa turn to leave. In the next camera angle, they turn to walk away again. * The candelabra Talla bends is already heavily creased beforehand. Cast Names and titles are as they appear in the credits unless otherwise noted. Main Cast * Seth MacFarlane as Cpt. Ed Mercer * Adrianne Palicki as Cmdr. Kelly Grayson * Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn * Scott Grimes as Lt. Gordon Malloy * Jessica Szohr as Lt. Talla Keyali * J. Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr * Peter Macon as Lt. Cmdr. Bortus * Mark Jackson as Isaac Special Guest Cast * Ted Danson as Admiral Perry * Robert Curtis Brown as Chief Advisor Makkal * John Rubinstein as First Prefect * Niko Nicotera as Rokal * Jennifer Landon as Ukania Recurring Cast * Chad L. Coleman as Klyden * Chris Johnson as Cassius * Mike Henry as Dann * Blesson Yates as Topa * Kyra Santoro as Ensign Turco Guest Cast * Heather Horton as Science Prefect * Marie-Françoise Theodore as Advisor #2 * GiGi Hessamian as Physicist * Meredith Thomas as Nurse * Matthew Foster as Dr. Feylar"Episode 2.4". IMDB. Last accessed June 5, 2018. * Arriane Alexander as Regorian Doctor #2 * Erica Shaffer as Obstetric Surgeon #1 * Brandon Young as Obstetric Surgeon #2 * Carlos E. Campos as Obstetric Surgeon #3 * Carlos Arellano as Burly Man * Evan Angone as Cameraman * Chet Grissom as Aide * Julienne Irons as Prisoner * Charles Maceo as Camp Guard #1 * Cory Tucker as Camp Guard #2 * Chad Wood as Warden * Jack Kennedy as Military Security Guard * Thai Edwards as Holding Cell Guard * Troy Vincent as Man in Lab Coat Uncredited * Unknown as Kelly See also * Season 2 DVD References 205